


Davey Has Left The Group Chat

by blackflowercrowns



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern Era, Other, bc as a fanfic artist i am entitled to at least one, its a groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackflowercrowns/pseuds/blackflowercrowns
Summary: A compilation of the times Davey has been added to a group chat and his friend's stupidity make him regret that decision.





	1. Chapter 1

_Race has added Davey to the group chat_

Race: Mother

Jack: Mother

Spot: Mother

Katherine: Mom

Specs: Mother

_Davey has left the group chat_

Romeo: motherfucker


	2. Chapter 2

_Jack has added Davey to the group chat_

Race: so there I was, barbeque sauce on my titties

_Davey has left the group chat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Spot has added Davey to the group chat_

Spot: You gotta stay for at least three different messages this time

_Davey has left the group chat_

Spot: Mofo

_Spot has added Davey to the group chat_

Spot: Davey stop

_Davey has left the group chat_

_Spot has added Davey to the group chat_

Spot: Davey pls

_Davey has left the group chat_

Spot: I give up


	4. Chapter 4

_Crutchie has added Davey to the group chat_

Crutchie: Davey we need you to stay this time

Davey: As long as no one does anything stupid

Race: sup fuckers

_Davey has left the group chat_

Crutchie: Oh My Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

_Race has added Davey to the group chat_

Race: I don’t understand Davey what are we doing

Davey: Yes

_Davey has left the group chat_

_Sarah added Davey to the group chat_

Sarah: Bro u see us everyday whats the difference

Davey: I have the option of not being here this time

Race: . . . 

Race: You have *begged* to come to my house before

Davey: . . . 

_Davey has left the group chat_

Race: FUCKING DAMMIT


	6. Chapter 6

Jack: ok so how do we get davey to stay in the chat

Race: I have no clue

Elmer: be nice?

Romeo: Impossible. Have you met us?

Spot: beat him up in a dark alley until he agrees to stay in

Katherine: . . .

Katherine: I’m gonna vote no to that one

Crutchie: yeah wtf @spot

Spot: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Jack: I also vote no - davey

Specs: Idk

Specs: there’s no way to keep him from leaving

Romeo: why is there not a jail option on this chat

Jack: because its a free country - davey

Jack: he keeps stealing my phone

Jack: SOMEONE ADD DAVEY

_Romeo added Davey to the group chat_

Davey: ok i have davey’s phone - jack

Jack: Jack, did you just go through and uncapitalize everything - davey

Davey: you’re the one who still has auto capitalizing on - jack

Jack: YEAH BECAUSE I USE IT - davey

Davey: nerd

Jack: punk ass bitch

Davey: *gasp* you take that back

Jack: make me, john wayne wannabe

Romeo: OH NO HE DIDN’T

Spot: Shots fired!!

Race: :OOOO

Katherine: hello? 911? I’d like to report a fucking murder

Davey: you wound me, dave

Davey: i’m gonna go crawl in a hole and die now

Jack: finally, the sweet release i crave

Race: savage

Race: but srsly davey why wont you stay in the chat?

Jack: bc its funny to watch y’all try to make me stay

_Jack has left the group chat_

_Davey has added Jack to the group chat_

_Davey has left the group chat_

Jack: this fucking nerd came and apologized and now we’re snuggling

Jack: i feel loved

Jack: nvm he’s reading these over my shoulder and he just punched me for calling him a nerd

Crutchie: caaaaan youuuuu feel the looooooove toniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight

Jack: he’s coming for you crutch run

Crutchie: :o

Spot: rip crutchie it was nice knowing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip crutchie  
> he was a kind soul


End file.
